A Family Of My Own (revise)
by angelwithamask
Summary: Adam thought himself lucky; he had a beautiful daughter and a beautiful wife who was with child. He had everything he ever wanted, a family of his own.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool early fall night; Adam Cartwright was asleep dreaming a wonderful but sad dream.

"_Push me higher, Daddy." said the little dark haired girl. Adam pushed the swing higher and laughed as the little girl giggled. _

"_Adam, not too high!" a voice called from behind him. Adam turned around and looked at a beautiful woman; she had dark brown hair and green eyes. "I won't, my love, don't worry." he called to her. Adam thought himself lucky; he had a beautiful daughter and a beautiful wife who was with child. He had everything he ever wanted, a family of his own._

Adam awoke with a start only to find the other side of the bed was empty. It was only a dream and that's what hurt him the most, he longed for the family that he saw in his dream. Adam was lonely, sure he had his brothers and his father, but they cannot fill the emptiness in his heart. He longed for the family in his dream, a daughter to call him 'daddy' and a wife he could wake up next to every morning only to fall in love with her all over again.

It was a few hours before dawn when Adam got out of bed; he changed into his usual black pants and button up shirt. Lighting a lamp, he looked at himself in the mirror; he needed a shave. After a shave, he ran a comb through his hair, he always likes to keep his hair looking neat unlike, Little Joe, his youngest brother. Picking up his belt, socks and boots, Adam, blew out his lamp and silently made his way down stairs where he put them on. Adam grabbed his gun belt and his hat, and then he made his way out the door and headed to the barn. Working to complete the morning chores, Adam hoped to get his mind off of the dream. Taking Sport out of his stall, Adam got him ready to ride; maybe a ride would clear his mind up some. Adam lead Sport out of the barn and was about to mount him when he heard a voice call out to him, it was Hoss.

"You want to talk about it?" Hoss asked. Adam didn't know why but Hoss always knew when he was upset. Adam didn't answer him.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?" Hoss knew of the dream because Adam had told him about it the first time he had it. Adam nodded his head yes and mounted his horse.

"Well I know you want to go riding by yourself but I'm not going to let you this time." Hoss said as he walked to the barn. Adam didn't have the heart to tell Hoss otherwise. He knew Hoss was worried about him, so he let his younger brother come along.

A few minutes later the boys were off making their way to Adam's favorite spot on the Ponderosa.

" Hoss, I …." Adam was at lost for words.

"Yeah, what is it Adam."

"Thanks for coming with me. Hoss, I can't understand why I keep having this dream it torchers me so. I want the family of my own that I dream about. I want this loneliness I feel in my heart to go away."

Later that day Adam and Little Joe, where out in the yard chopping firewood, getting ready for the upcoming winter, Adam was exhausted, with every strike of the axe the more exhausted he felt. The lack of sleep, all the extra chores and the dream, has him exhausted mentally and physically.

"Little Joe, you are chopping the wood to small it's going to burn to quickly!" Adam yelled.

Little Joe stop what he was doing and looked at his older brother. "Older brother I don't know what is wrong with you today. You have been fussing and yelling at me all day. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Adam replied.

"It doesn't sound like nothing older brother."

Adam grabbed little Joe by the shirt "I said nothing is wrong! Just leave me alone."

Adam let go of Joe, guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry little Joe. I had no right to yell at you and I'm very sorry."

Little Joe hugged his older brother "It's okay Adam, maybe you should go rest a bit you look tired."

"Thanks Joe, I think I will go a rest a bit." he hugged his younger brother back, and then went into the house up to his room.

Ben Cartwright saw what happened between Adam and little Joe. He was worried about Adam. His oldest son didn't seem himself; he wasn't sleeping well and not eating much. Ben thought to himself that Adam was way over due for a day off.

Later that night when Hop sing called for dinner Ben went to fetch Adam for supper, but Adam was sleeping so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake him. Just about at the end of supper ,Hopsing came dining room into complaining as usual about wasting food but he was worried.

"Mista Adam sick? He no eat, he no hardly eat anymore. He too thin."

"No ,Hopsing ,I don't think he is sick." Ben replied.

"Pa, I think I know what's wrong with him." Hoss spoke up. "You see pa, Adam is lonely."

"Lonely but he has all of us." Ben said.

"No Pa, he's lonely in here." Hoss said pointing to his heart.

Adam awoke with a start, the dream this time was just of the dark haired little girl. She was sitting all alone in the middle of the woods hurt and frighten. Not too far away from her was a wagon that was on fire, and no one but her was around. This dream confused Adam and scared him at the same time, to think she was all alone and frighten. No longer being able to sleep Adam put on his robe and went down stairs. He lite a lamp and poured himself a glass of brandy. As he sipped on his brandy his thoughts ran, and before he knew it, dawn had arrived.

Ben Cartwright woke up early that morning, got dressed and went down stairs where he saw his son sitting in a chair just watching the fire dance in the fire place.

"Adam, son, are you okay? How long have you been up?"

"Most of the night, Pa." Adam replied.

"Son, I've been thinking. Why don't you take a few days off? Go and stay at the cabin on the south end of the Ponderosa for a few days. Just go and rest, maybe do some hunting and fishing."

"Pa, what about all the work that still needs to be done before winter hits?" Adam question his father.

"Your brothers can handle it for a few days, besides it has been weeks since you have taking some time off. I'm not suggesting, Adam, I'm telling you. Take a few days off."

"Okay Pa, maybe a few days rest will do me some good. I can do some hunting too." Adam said giving a smile to his father.

"Why don't you get your stuff ready today and then you can leave early tomorrow morning, its going to take you about a day in a half to get there, especially taking a mule with supply."

Adam too tired to argue with his father decided that it just might be good for him to take some time off. A trip to the south end cabin just might do him some good.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Adam left for the cabin and a few days of rest. He was lucky the weather was in his favor for traveling to the south end cabin was hard enough as it was. Adam traveled as far as he could before stopping to make camp, the night wasn't too cool and the stars where out to give him some comfort. He barely slept but what little sleep he did get was full of dreams.

Once again his night was filled with dreams of the little girl. Except this time in his dream the little girl was sick, frighten and alone in the woods. Adam next morning didn't know what to think, he was afraid for the little girl's life but he didn't know whether or not this child was real or just a dream. Adam didn't understand how he could care so much for someone he has never met. Not wasting time he packed up camp and headed for the cabin.

Adam final reached to cabin about noon, he unpacked the supplies the mule was carrying then bedded the mule down in the small barn. Next, Adam bedded down his own horse, Sport, then made sure there was enough fire wood to last him a few days. He was glad his father fixed up the cabin, when he first bought the land. The cabin had a bedroom, kitchen with a pump in it, a little sitting room with a fire place and a bath house attached to the kitchen.

Adam fixed himself a small meal then spent the rest of the day reading a good book on the porch. Looking out over field in front of the cabin, Adam noticed how beautiful everything was. Noticing smoke coming from the woods, about a mile and a half away on the other side of the Ponderosa boarder, Adam didn't think anything of the smoke, he knew people hunted in those woods all the time; he thought it was just a hunter making camp for the night. Before Adam went to bed that night he made up his mind the next morning he was going to go hunting.

Adam woke up early the next morning and prepared to go hunting. Later in the morning after not catching anything but two rabbits, Adam decided to see if the other hunter had any lucky. But as Adam approached the spot where he saw the smoke last night, he was met with devastation. It wasn't a camp of a hunter; it was a camp of a family. The wagon had been what caused the smoke for it was almost completely burnt. Not too far from the wagon was the bodies of a man and woman, they had been shot.

Who was this couple? What had happen? Who killed this couple? Adam pondered for a few minutes before decided that he better had better bury the couple. What was that noise? Adam turn his head after hearing what sounded like a cough.

"Hello, is someone there?" he heard some noise but he didn't see anything.

He heard the noise again and then what surprised him the most was he heard someone crying. Leading Spot by the reigns, Adam made his way toward the direction of the noise.

A few yards away from the camp, curled up under a huge tree was a little girl. As Adam got closer the more the little girl cried.

Who is she? Were those people her parents? Adam wondered. And then like that Adam got the feeling of déjà vu. The little girl was sobbing, he needed to help her.

"Please, don't be frighten, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Adam and this is my horse Sport."

Little girl raised her head and looked at him; Adam's heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

The little girl raised her head and looked at him; Adam's heart skipped a beat.

This was the little child he had been dreaming about. His heart called out to her, all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Bad man?" asked the little girl.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not a bad man." He started towards her but she coward back with fear. Adam stopped when she started to cry but her cries turn into a hard cough. Adam ran to her side bringing his canteen with him, he patted and rubbed her back until the cough passed.

He took the lid of his canteen and held it up to the little girl's mouth, "Here sweetheart, drink some water." The little girl gladly accepted the drink.

"I don't feel good." The little girl whispered, Adam felt her forehead she was burning up.

"I'm cold." Adam took off his jacket and wrapped her up in it.

Adam stood up and picked the little girl.

"Sweetheart, you are going to be safe now. I'm going to take you with me and help you to get better okay. Now, sweetie, will you tell me was that man and woman your parents?"

She shook her head no, "That was my aunt and uncle, I have no parents. We were going to Virginia City, my aunt was going to be the new teacher there and my uncle was a writer."

Adam had heard there was going to be a new teacher, because the current teacher wasn't in good health. He knew now he had to come up with a plan, for his plan of a few days rest just got turn upside down.

"Okay sweetie, I hate for you to have to see this but we need to go back to the camp. I need to bury your aunt and uncle; you don't have to look, you can close your eyes."

Adam carried the child and lead Sport back to the camp. He walked to the far side of the camp farthest away from the bodies; he sat the little girl down and noticed her eyes where shut. He tied Sport to a bush and then untied the blanket on the back of the saddle.

"I am going to lay a blanket on the ground, sweetie, why don't you take a nap? I will wake you when I'm done and then we will go back to my cabin." Adam told the girl. Adam was spreading the blanket on the ground when a thought struck him. He had forgot to ask the little girl her name.

"Sweetheart, what is your name?"

"Samantha."

"Samantha, what a beautiful name, okay, you just rest sweetie." Adam said picking her up and laying her down on the blanket. He made sure she was well wrapped up in his jacket before he went to bury the bodies.

Searching the camp he found a shovel on the ground that he could use to bury the couple. He noticed a few trunks and bags lying on the ground. The trunks and bags had been search; whoever killed this couple must have been looking for money or gold. Adam searched the trucks most of the clothing was torn but he did find one of Samantha's dresses in pretty good shape although it would have to be washed and patched up and a few undergarments that seemed untouched. Packing the cloths in his saddle bags, he got to work on burying the bodies.

An hour later, Adam was finished burying the bodies. He used some of the water in the canteen to clean up before waking Samantha.

"Samantha, sweetie, wake up." He nudged her softly, "You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and reached out for him. He picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder. Adam's heart filled with love for this child he now held in his arms.

Samantha started to coughed again. "Don't feel good. I'm hungry."

"Okay, sweetheart, I going to put you on my horse then I am going to get on." Adam put her on his horse; then he bent down and picked up the blanket. After grabbing the blanket, he untied and mounted his horse. Adam wrapped the blanket around the child, and then started to head towards the cabin.

Samantha leaned back and rested her head against Adam chest, and let the rhythm of the moving horse send her into a light slumber. Adam gazed at the sleeping child in his arms, he knew he had to do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

Back at the cabin, Adam, had gotten Samantha cleaned up and into bed. Her dress and her under garments were ruined, Adam throw them out and dressed her in one of his button up shirts, while he washed what little clothing he found at the camp for her. The shirt went to her feet and the arms were too long which caused Adam to have to roll the sleeves up. Now the little girl was resting peacefully in the bed while Adam made her some broth.

"Samantha, sweetheart, wake up, need you to drink some of this broth."

Samantha drank the broth he brought her and started to feel much better.

"Feeling better?" asked Adam while he felt her forehead she still had a slight fever.

Samantha shook her head yes, "Can I have something else to eat?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Adam made to leave but then a question hit him. "Samantha, how old are you?"

Samantha held up three fingers. "My birthday is soon."

"Oh, and when is that?" He asked.

"November first."

"Well that's just around the corner. Now would you like something else to eat?"

Samantha nodded her head yes. Adam left the room and headed to the kitchen to make something to eat for the both of them. While he was in the kitchen a storm developed and the thunder shook the cabin.

"Adam!" Samantha yelled as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed hold of Adam's legs.

Adam bent down and took the frighten child in his arms, held her tight and rubbed her back. Samantha laid her head on Adam's shoulder and cried.

"It's ok, Sweetheart, I'm here nothing is going to harm while I'm around."

Samantha stopped crying, she felt safe in Adam's arms.

"See everything is going to be okay." Adam said while patting her back.

Samantha hugged Adam and smiled. Silence fell over the room, until Samantha's tummy rumbled.

"Well, I guess you are hungry." Adam said.

Samantha answered back with a giggle, "Yes sir."

"Well then let's eat."


	4. Chapter 4

After the storm and their meal, Adam put little Samantha back into bed, then made himself a comfortable place to sleep in the sitting room.

**Samantha's Dream**

_It was early morning; we were getting ready to pack up camp when out of nowhere two bandits came into the camp. Everything was happening so fast, I was told to run away. So I ran and ran, until I found a place to hide. I hid until it was almost dark; I went back to the camp. My aunt and uncle were lying on the ground; I called out to them nothing. I touched them; they were as cold as ice. The wagon was on fire. I'm so scared… so scared….._

Samantha woke up scared with tears running down her face. Claiming out of the bed with a blanket wrapped around her, she went in search for Adam. Finding Adam asleep in front of the fire, she lay down next to him and went to sleep.

Early the next morning Adam awoke, to find little Samantha curled up next to him asleep. He got up and put her back to bed, then started to pack it was going to be a long day of travel.

Later that day while they were traveling Samantha was having a hard time staying quiet.

"Where are we going?"

"To my home." Adam replied.

"But I thought the cabin was your home?"

"No but it is on the Ponderosa which is my families land." He replied. "Samantha?"

She turned her head and looked up at him "Yes."

"You know for a child who is almost four you sure speak well. Who taught you to speak so well?"

"My aunt, ever since I can remember I lived with my aunt and uncle."

"Samantha, do you know where you lived before you came here?" Adam asked her.

"San Francisco." She simple replied. She got quiet and lay against Adam chest. Adam had thought that she had fallen asleep until she spoke up again.

"Adam?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"What's going to happen to me? I don't want to go to the orphanage." She cried.

Adam stopped his horse, he got off his horse and took the crying little girl into his arms. "Shhh, no one is going to send you to an orphanage, shhh, its ok. It's going to be ok sweetie." He said while rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. His heart went out to her, she was scared and all alone.

They still had a several hours to ride before they got to the house and the sun was getting low in the sky. They had made good timing by leaving the mule behind at the cabin, when they get back home he was going to send one of the ranch hands after it. The night was going to be cool and Samantha was wearing the only dress she had and his jacket. They needed to get back to the house where it was warm.

The child in his arms had stopped crying, "Samantha, we have to keep riding, it's going to be too cool tonight for you to be sleeping out here."

Samantha nodded her head and a few minutes later they were on their way.

Hours later back at the house, things were calm and peaceful, Ben was reading by the fire while Little Joe and Hoss were playing a game of checkers.

"Dagburnit, Little Joe, stop cheating." Hoss yelled at little Joe.

"I'm not cheating, you're cheating!" he yelled back.

"You are both cheating, and you boys know how I feel about cheating." Ben interrupted them.

They didn't say anything and just went on playing their game.

"It sure is a cool night, ain't it Pa?" Hoss asked.

"Yes son it sure is."

"Hey, Pa, how do you think Adam is doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm sure he is fine Little Joe. Now I think it's time we all go to bed it's getting late."

The boys and Ben started to head upstairs, when they heard a horse ride up in the yard.

"Who could that be?" They all went to the door and opened it only to find Adam outside holding a bundle in his arms.

Ben ran outside, "Adam, son, is something wrong? You are back early."

"I'll explain everything later Pa." Adam.

"Adam, what have you got there?" Little Joe asked.

"This is Samantha. Like I said I'll explain everything later. Right now we are cold and in need of a hot meal. Hoss, will you take care of Sport for me?" Adam said walking towards the house, Ben and Joe fallowed. Once inside he laid the little girl on the settee.

"Samantha, wake up." Adam shook the little girl softly and she woke up. She opened her eyes, saw two people she didn't know, and threw herself at Adam, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Samantha, this is my brother, Little Joe and my father, Ben."

In a very low whisper Samantha gave them a small hello.

HopSing came into the living room, "Mista Hoss, said Mista Adam here I make him some food." Hopsing then noticed the little girl in Adam's arms, "Hopsing see Mista Adam brought home a little girl I make her something too." Hopsing left the room and within minutes had a hot meal ready.

After they ate Adam took the little girl upstairs to the spare bedroom next to his and explained to her that his room was next door if she needed anything. He got her cleaned up and into a fresh clean shirt of his and in no time the little girl was fast asleep.

After putting the little girl to bed, Adam made his way down stairs and sat down in a chair next to the fire. Adam explained to his brothers, father and Hopsing of how he came across the little girl.

"What are you going to do with her now, son?" Ben asked.

"Well Pa, I thought tomorrow I would take her to town and buy her some cloths and then ask Roy Coffee to wire San Francisco to see if she has any relatives there."

"And if she doesn't son? Are you going to send her to the orphanage?" Ben asked.

"No Pa, I promised her I wouldn't."

"Well you certainly can't keep her, son, you aren't married. You don't know how to raise a child."

"Pa, she needs me. I just can't abandon her not when she is all alone."


	5. Chapter 5

It was hours before sunrise when little Samantha woke up alone and scared. She didn't like to be alone, she wanted to be with Adam. She crawled out of bed and tip toed to the door. She quietly walked into the next room and found Adam asleep on his bed. She walked over to him and called out to him softly.

"Adam. Please wake up I'm scared."

Adam mumbled and then woke up. "Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Well come here." Adam said lifting the covers for her to crawl into the bed. Adam placed her in the crook of his arm and let her head rest on his shoulders while one of her arms was draped across his chest. Adam reached with his other arm over to his night stand and turned on his mother's music box, hoping it would help her sleep.

"I love you, Adam." She whispered before falling asleep. Adam hugged her close he loved her too.

Later that morning, Ben woke up, got dressed and went to make sure the boys had gotten up. As Ben checked he notice Joe and Hoss were already up, so he went to check on Samantha, but she wasn't in her room. Ben opened the door to Adam's room and saw the most precious sight. Adam asleep with little Samantha sound asleep in the crook of his arm, Ben thought to himself how right it seemed.

He was wrong in telling Adam that he couldn't keep her and that he wouldn't know how to raise her. Adam had been right when he said that she needed him but it just could be that Adam needed her more. Ben walked over to the bed and covered them up. Samantha woke up and Ben put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. She reached her arms out to him and Ben couldn't resist he bent down and picked her up. He carried her out of the room and down stairs to where the boys were patiently waiting to have breakfast.

At seeing their Pa carrying down little Samantha, Joe and Hoss got be grins on their faces. "Good morning." they both said.

"Good morning." Samantha said. Ben sat Samantha down in Adam's usual seat.

"Well, Samantha, did you sleep well?" Joe asked.

"Yes sir."

"Samantha, dear, what is your last name?" Ben asked.

"Jones. What's yours?"

Ben gave a little laugh, "Its Cartwright, dear."

Just as Hopsing was setting the food on the table Adam was making his way down the steps in his usual black shirt and black jeans.

"Adam!" Samantha shouted as she ran towards him.

Adam bent down and picked her up, "Well good morning."

"Good Morning." She replied backed.

She gave him a hug, and he hugged her back.

"Mista Adam and little girl need to come eat." Hopsing called to them.

Adam sat down at the table with Samantha in his lap, which didn't go unnoticed by his family. As they ate breakfast, Little Joe and Hoss were filling Adam in on everything he had missed.

"That mare finally had its colt and if it ain't the dagburn cutest little critter you ever seen." Hoss said.

"Adam, a baby horse, can I see it?" Samantha asked with a mouth full of food.

"Of course you can, after we finish eating and I get you ready to go to town." He smiled at her.

"Town? Why are we going to town?"

"Well, we need to by you some dresses and play cloths. Besides you can't go around wearing my shirts all day."

"But I like your shirts, they smell like you." She said with a very serious face. Adam and his family gave a little giggle.

"I was thinking if you asked me real nicely, I might just buy you a doll or two." He said.

"A doll!" Her face lite up, "A doll of my own, I've never had a doll."

"Well, sweetheart, we are just going to have to get you one." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Adam." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

About noon that day, after dress shopping and play cloths shopping, Adam and Samantha found themselves at the general store.

"Oh, Adam, look at all the dolls!" Samantha exclaimed.

Adam laughed and smiled, "Well go on pick you out a couple."

Samantha picked out two dolls and Adam picked out a few more toys for her to play with.

"So, my little Samantha, since this is such a special day, would you like to get a bag of candy to take home and then get some lunch before we leave?"

"Yes sir." Samantha replied while hugging her dolls close.

While Adam and Samantha were having lunch, Sheriff Roy Coffee, stopped by.

"Well Adam , the deputy said you were looking for me." Roy stated.

Adam gave Sheriff Coffee all the information he could, with the help of little Samantha.

"Adam, I will let you know what I find out, until then I believe little Samantha here is in good hands." With that said Roy left Adam and Samantha to finish their lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since Adam had asked Sheriff Coffee to wire the San Francisco authorities, to see if Samantha had any relatives. The reply back was no, little Samantha was all alone.

The date was November first, Samantha's fourth birthday, Hopsing was fixing a special birthday dinner and a birthday cake. After dinner and the cake, the whole family sat in the living room where one by one they all gave her their gifts. From Hopsing a beautiful China doll, from Ben a beautiful horse that looked just like Adam's, and from Little Joe and Hoss a saddle and a riding outfit. Now it was Adam's turn.

Adam walk over to the settee with a box in his hand, he picked Samantha up and sat her down on his lap.

Adam gave her the box and she opened it. Samantha pulled out some papers and then looked at Adam with a confused look on her face.

"Adam? What is it?"

"Samantha, they are adoption papers. I want to adopt you."

"You want to adopt me?" Samantha asked more in shock then a question.

"Yes sweetheart, if you'll have me."

"Yes!" she shouted as she turned around to hug him.

"I'd hoped you would have said yes." He whispered in her ear while tears rolled down his face.

Samantha pulled backed from her hug and looked Adam in the face. Adam could see the tear falling down her face.

"Does this mean I can call you daddy?"

"Yes sweetie." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. She hopped down off of Adam's lap and ran over to Hoss.

"And you Uncle Hoss."

"Yes pumpkin, you can call me Uncle Hoss." She hugged him and then went over to Joe.

"And you Uncle Little Joe." Joe laughed and hugged her.

"Yes, if I can call you Little Sam."

Samantha giggled and nodded her head yes.

Joe picked her up and handed her to Ben.

"Grandpa!" she shouted with joy.

"Yes grandpa." Ben laughed "And you little Sam, are my granddaughter."

Little Samantha gave a big yawn which was a sign to all that it was getting late.

Adam picked up his daughter and carried her to her bedroom. He got her ready for bed and tucked her in.

"Daddy?" she asked while he handed her favorite doll to her.

"Yes."

"Will you read me a story?"

"Of course I will." Adam sat on the bed and took her into his arms and told her the story of a knight in shining armor and the beautiful princess. Adam had finished his story and thought that she was asleep, until she spoke up.

"That's what you are daddy." She said looking up at him.

"I am what?"

"You are my knight in shining armor except you are my knight in black armor because you always wear black shirts. You saved me, Daddy, just like the knight that saved the princess."

Adam didn't know what to say, he was so touched by what she had said.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my little princess." He smiled and looked at her.

"I love you." She said as she hugged him.

Adam closed his eyes and choked back a sob.

"I love you too."

The next morning at the breakfast table the family was deciding what needed to be done that day. With winter around the corner there was a lot that needed to be done. The cattle had to be moved to the winter pasture and more wood had to be split for the fire place, the ranch had to be ready for the winter.

"Daddy?" Samantha asked.

"Yes sweetheart." Adam replied back.

"Whenever the chores and the work is done today, will you take me riding?"

"We will see." Adam replied while taking a sip of his coffee.

She slammed her hand down on the table, "But daddy."

Adam set down his coffee, his face becoming very serious.

Hoss and Joe left the table mumbling something about the chores in the barn.

"I said we will see, Samantha. There is a lot of work that needs to be done." Adam said calmly.

"But Daddy why? Why can't we go riding? I want to rid my new horse!" she raised her voiced.

Adam temper was rising but he knew he had to stay calm, after all she was still very young.

"Samantha, the answer is no." Adam stated.

"I want to go riding!" she yelled.

Adam temper was rising towards the limits. "Samantha, the answer is no. Now go to your room and wait for me."

"No! I want to go riding!" she slammed her hands down on the table.

That was it; Adam knew she was going to have to be punished. Picking her up out of her seat, he took her over to the steps and gave her two swats on her bottom.

She yelled ouch and tried to get out of his grip.

Adam got eye level with her, "Now, go upstairs and wait for me. You are in trouble."

Samantha started up the stairs, with little tears streaming down her face.

Adam went back to the table, sat down and started to finish his meal. Ben was sitting there waiting for his son to say something.

Adam looked at his father, "I don't understand what caused her to outburst like that."

Ben looked at his son, "Adam, my son, she is a young child. She has been through a lot for a child her age. When you first brought her here she didn't act like a normal child, she was scared and confused. But now she has a family, a grandfather, two uncles, and a wonderful father. She is finally letting down her guard and is acting like the child she is. She will test the waters, she will also misbehave, but that is the way children learn. And the way you handle the situations, will affect the ways she will act up. If you lose your temper with her easily, she will on test the water more. Son you handle the situation just then fine. You stayed calm, just remember to make sure you are calm when you punish her. You never want to punish a child when you are angry and your temper is soaring, because you might do something you will regret. Now I am going to help your brothers with the chores and work around the barn when you are done come out side and we will decide who will do what today."

With that said Ben went outside, Hopsing started to clear the table.

"Hopsing, I know you are busy with all the chores in the house, could you use some help?"

"Yes , Mista Adam, Hopsing could always use help."

"Well Hopsing, Samantha is going to be helping you today, she will not be allowed to play all day. And when you are done with her she is to sit at the table and practice her writing and math exercises. I will leave all of that on the table; she will know what to do."

Hopsing nodded his head; he knew little Samantha was in trouble.

Adam went upstairs to Samantha's room.

Walking into Samantha's room, Adam noticed Samantha sitting in the rocking chair holding her favorite doll. He knelt down in front of her.

"Please don't send me away." She cried.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not going to send you away. I love you so much. But when you misbehave I'll have to punish you. I'm your father and it's up to me to teach you right from wrong. Now do you know why you are in trouble?"

"Because I fussed about wanting to go riding." She replied.

"Yes. What did I tell you the first time you asked?" he questioned.

"You told me, we will see. That is depended on the work that needed to be done." She replied.

"But you kept fussing, didn't you?" Adam asked.

"Yes sir." She nodded her head.

"You are not in trouble for asking to go riding. You are in trouble for throwing a temper and fussing when you didn't get your way. Sweetheart, you can't always have your way. When I tell you no or not right now, you need to listen to me. That also goes for your grandpa, uncles, Hopsing, and any other adult. I just want to keep you safe. Do you understand?" He said while he held her hands.

"Yes sir."

"Now then, this time I will not spank you, but next time you disobey, I will. Today and for the rest of the week, you are going to help Hopsing with all the chores in the house. You will not be allowed to play with your toys, and when you are done with the chores you will have your math and writing exercises on the table. You will do those until dinner, then after we eat straight to bed for you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Daddy," she answered then gave him a hug, "I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

"You are forgiven, now it's time for us to get to work." Adam stood up and packed all but Samantha's favorite doll in her toy chest then locked the chest. He took the key to his room and put up where she couldn't find it. Going back into Samantha's room he took her hand and led her down stairs to where Hopsing was waiting.

"Hopsing, I leave her in your hands. Now Samantha, remember what I said and I will be back for supper."

With that said Adam gave Samantha a kiss and a hug. Before he left, Adam put Samantha's writing and math exercises on the table, then with one last kiss and hug he was out the door.

Approaching his father and his brothers, who were just finishing up the chores around the barn.

"I'm sorry that took so long." Adam begin to apologies.

"It's alright Adam it needed to be handled." Ben stated. "Now let's get to work."

With that said the chores and the work was divided up; and the men went off to work.

Later that night after supper Adam was putting Samantha in bed.

"I missed you today." Samantha whispered.

"I missed you too, Sweetheart, more than you can ever know." He hugged her close; he was holding her while rocking her in the rocking chair.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she held her doll close and snuggled closer to Adam.

"Yes sweetheart I will."

"I love you, daddy." She mumbled while drifting off to sleep.

"I love you so much, my sweet little girl." He held her close, never wanting to ever let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this is a short chapter but it's a sweet one. I want to thank everyone for the great reviews.

I hope you enjoy this sweet little chapter.

It was Christmas Eve, the house was decorated and full of friends, the Cartwrights were throwing their annual Christmas party. All of their friends and closes neighbors were there. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit especially Adam this was the first Christmas with his daughter, all they needed was the official papers.

The children were all playing, dancing, and singing.

"Hi, my name is Sophie." A little girl said to Samantha.

"Hi, my name is Samantha. Do you want to play?"

"Sure." Instantly the girls became friends, and Adam smiled and watched them play.

Feeling a hand upon his shoulder, Adam turned to see John Brown, Sophie's father.

"Well, Adam, looks like our little girls are going to be great friends." John said to Adam.

"I think you are right. They are the same age and y' all don't live very far away, so they will be able to play together. I'm really glad she has a friend now." Adam replied. John and Adam watch the little girls play together for almost an hour, until the little girls came up to them and introduced each other.

Like every year Ben read the story of Christ's birth, Ben was in the middle of his story when the judge and Sheriff Coffee came into the house. Everyone got quiet and stared at them. Ben got up out of his sit and made his way over to them. No one said a thing, Coffee handed Ben some papers. Ben read the first sentence out loud.

"The territory of Nevada is proud to announce the official adoption of Samantha Jones to Adam Cartwright of the Ponderosa." Everyone gave a shout for joy; the whole town had been waiting for this.

Samantha was now and forever more, Samantha Elizabeth Cartwright, and no one could take her away.

Later that night as Adam was tucking in Samantha she asked him, "I am a Cartwright, right daddy?" "Yes, my little princess."

"And no one can take me away from you right?"

"Right, I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me." He said then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy?" Samantha asked as Adam started to cover her up.

"Yes, my little princess."

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight? Please." She said giving him the puppy dog face.

"Can you sleep with me? Hummm…" Adam asked then started to tickle her.

Samantha giggled and Adam laughed, they stopped when they heard the door open, Joe was standing just inside the room.

"You know older brother some of us are trying to sleep." Joe laughed as he walked over to the bed. "But I can't refuse a good tickle fight." Adam and Joe looked at each other; Samantha knew that look they were going to gang up on her. Samantha crawled out of the bed and ran from them while laughing. Joe and Adam laughed as they chased after her. Samantha fled down stairs, to her grandfather who was reading a book by the fire.

"Grandpa, grandpa save me!" she yelled as she crawled up in his lap.

"Save you? From whom?" he asked.

"From Daddy and Uncle Little Joe." Adam and Joe had appeared at the bottom of the stairs with big grins on their faces.

Adam and Joe sat down on the settee and gave a laugh, the tickle fight was over. Ben gave a laugh, "Well you three, I think it's time we all go to bed." He said standing up with Samantha in his arms.

"I think you're right, Pa." Adam said as he stood up and took Samantha out of his arms. Samantha laid her head against Adam shoulder and gave a yawn. As Adam made his way upstairs with a very sleepy Samantha asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can my little princess." With that they went to bed for Christmas morning was only a few hours away. And this was going to be a very special Christmas for the Cartwright family.


	8. Chapter 8

After a long hard winter, it was the spring, the first spring that Adam and his daughter would get to spend together. What a pair the two of them made, it was only right that the two of them belonged together. Adam's life became full and happy, more than he could ever remember. Little Samantha's life was full of what she always wanted a daddy, She and her daddy were always doing something together. She also had two wonderful Uncles and a grandpa who loved and spoiled her very much.

It was a beautiful spring day, Adam, his brothers and his father were working while Samantha stayed at the house with Hopsing. The Cartwrights had a long hard day on the ranch and ready to get home to Samantha, Adam most of all was ready to get back home. He missed his daughter very much.

The Cartwrights rode up to the house expecting to see Samantha out in the yard ready to greet them, but she wasn't there.

The house was too quiet.

Adam dismounted his horse, "Something is wrong, I can feel it." Adam ran into the house, "Samantha!" He searched all over the house but no one was there.

Adam ran back to his father and brothers and told them that no one was in the house. Just then Hopsing rode up in the buckboard, followed by the doctor in his wagon. Doc Martin got out of his wagon and took little sleeping Samantha in his arms and made his way toward the house.

"Samantha!" yelled Adam as he ran over the doctor.

"No Adam, don't come any closer."

Adam stopped a few feet away, "What? Why? She's my daughter, what's wrong with her?" The doctor gave him a sympathetic look and then turned to Ben.

"Ben, has Adam ever had Scarlet Fever?"

"Scarlet Fever!" Adam exclaimed.

"No, Doc, only Joe, Hoss, and myself have had it, Adam was away at college, when we had it."

"Adam, I'm sorry but you can't see her, also I can't let you stay in the house either."

The doctor, Hopsing, and Hoss went into the house to get Samantha settled in her bed. Adam in a sprint took off for the house, "Samantha!" He cried over and over again, as he ran for the door. But Adam got stopped by his father and his brother.

"Samantha!" Adam cried as tears ran down his face, his already shaking knees buckled beneath him as he fell into hysterical sobs wishing for nothing more than to hold his sweet little girl. His father and brother kneeling close to his side tried to comfort him.

Back inside the house, everyone was trying to make little Samantha comfortable.

"Daddy!" she cried over and over again. All she wanted was her daddy there to hold her and make her better, but the doctor wouldn't let him see her.

Her room, the house, her sheets, cloth , and anything else that might have come in contact with Samantha had to be clean and washed.

"Daddy!" She cried until she was going hoarse. At hearing her cries it broke her uncle's heart. It was wrong to keep Samantha and Adam apart but it was for his own good. Hopsing, Hoss, and the Doctor finally got Samantha settled down and resting. The child was running a high fever and time would only tell what would happen next.

Back outside Ben and Little Joe helped Adam bed down the horses and fix him up a bed in the bunkhouse, with the ranch hands out moving the cattle to the north pasture, it made the bunk house the perfect place for Adam to stay.

But for Adam staying in the bunk house was hell, all he wanted to do was hold his little girl and tell her everything was going to be alright. All throughout Adam's life he had always been the strong, silent, calm one but now Adam let his walls fall and for the first time in his life he felt helpless and scared.

**Adam's POV**

Hell. That what it was. Hell.

My sweet little girl is sick and I can't even see or hold her. How do they know that I'm not already infected? I spend all of my free time with Samantha. I should be the one sick, not her. This waiting its hell, I've always been good at waiting, but not now this is eating me alive. They don't understand, how do they expect me to just sit around a wait?

"O Samantha!" I cried. Tears rolled down my face, not that I could stop them. This bed I was sitting felt like a rock but I don't care the only thing I care about is my daughter.

"Adam!" it was Little Joe, he was outside.

"Adam, there you are." Joe said as he joined me inside the bunk house.

"Where else would I be Joe. Since no one will let me be with Samantha." There the tears go again. Joe didn't say a thing he just grabbed my hand and drug me out the door into the yard in front of the house.

"Alright Hoss." Joe yelled toward the house.

"Joe what are you doing?" I asked.

"Adam stop asking questions and just look up at Samantha's window."

I did what Joe said and looked up at my daughter's window. There was Hoss standing in the window hold Samantha in his arms. I could tell she wasn't feeling good. She was wearing one of my black shirts and in one of her arms was the doll I bought her on our first trip to town together.

With her free arm she reached out toward the window, I reached my arm out toward her; I knew that she and I wanted the same thing, each other. Hoss left the window. I just kept staring at the window.

Later that night while I was in the bunkhouse the Doc Martin came to speak to me.

"Adam, do you know how she could have been exposed to it?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

"Adam, has anyone in the house had a sore throat that she could have drunk after?" That's when it hit me, I was the one that caused her to be sick.

"It was me." I whispered. "I had a sore throat earlier this week, but I didn't think anything of it I thought it was just from the air being so dry and all the dust in the air. I took her riding the other day and she took a drink out of my canteen. O God, it's my entire fault. She didn't tell me that she had a sore throat. O God!" I broke down, my little girl was sick and it was my fault. I didn't hear the doctor leave not that I cared the only think I cared about was that my little girl was sick and it was my entire fault.

How could I have been so stupid? What is wrong with me? I should have known better then to let her drink after me knowing my throat was sore. I was the worst Father in the world. I couldn't sleep or eat my family tried to force me, but I didn't care. My father gave me that speech of his the '_what good would you be doing to her if you make yourself sick.'_ I hate that speech.

Sometime before dawn my father and Doc Martin came into the bunk house. Pa sat down beside me.

"Adam, she's taken a turn for the worse."


	9. Chapter 9

**Adam's POV**

"Adam, she's taken a turn for the worse."

At that moment, I didn't hesitate I took off toward the house; no one was going to stop me. My little girl was extremely sick and they were not going to keep me away from her anymore. I reached the top of the stairs but there stood Hoss and Little Joe blocking my way, my father and the doctor was behind me.

"Little Joe, Hoss get out of my way!"

"Now dagburnit, Adam, you shouldn't be in here."

"Hoss, you have no right to tell me what I should be and what I shouldn't do. That's my little girl that's up there sick not yours or Joe's. I should be the one taking care of her. Please Hoss, Joe, please let me pass."

"Daddy!" we all heard Samantha cry.

"Please." I begged Joe and Hoss.

"Daddy!" She cried again. With that last cry they let me by and straight to Samantha's room I went.

Upon entering her room, I found my little girl lying on her bed crying and covered with a rash. Just by one look I could tell she wasn't feeling good.

"Daddy." She cried again.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Gently I brushed the hair out of her face she had a high fever, I took a wet cloth out of the bowl of water that was next to her bed and wiped her down.

"Daddy?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, my princess, I'm here now." My poor baby girl, she was sick and it was my fault.

Hopsing came into the room, "Mista Adam shouldn't be in here, no matter now, Hopsing make cold bath to bring fever down."

Hopsing left and I picked up Samantha. I carried her down stairs past my family and the doctor who didn't say a word to me. After putting her in the cold bath and bringing her temperature down I wrapped her in a nice soft towel. Taking her back into the living room I sat in my favorite chair and sang her to sleep. I could tell that she was feeling somewhat better.

"Adam, I am not happy that you went against my orders but you are her father, and I would have done the same thing. Just please tell if you start feeling ill at all. I have told Hopsing all he needs to know about taking care of her. I have to go into town and check on some other patients; I'll be back tomorrow morning. Send someone if she gets worse. About noon try to get her to take some broth, not too much, don't force it." Ben walked the doctor out and Hoss and Joe gave a yawn.

"Hoss, Little Joe, why don't yall get some rest." I suggested and they took my advice.

Hopsing came in with one of my clean shirts for her and medicine for Samantha's rash, after he helped me put it on her I sent him to bed as well. Pa came in a few minutes later and said that he was going to do the chores in the barn then go to bed afterwards. Finally it was Samantha and myself, and I am going to do all I can to make her better.

**Ben's POV**

I finished the chores in the barn then headed inside, to see how Samantha was. Upon entering the house I found Adam and Samantha asleep, in his favorite chair by the fire. It reminded me of the first time I had found them asleep together. I walked over, and felt my granddaughter's forehead her fever had broke. I thought Adam was crazy for disobeying the doctor but if it were me, I would have done the same thing. I hope my son knows how proud of him I am, Adam had always acted like a father to Samantha from the moment he met her but this, exposing himself to scarlet fever to take care of her, proved to me that he was always meant to be a father.

"Grandpa?" Samantha whispered pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I have some of that broth now?"

"Of course you can." I took her out of Adam's arms trying not to wake him but I was unsuccessful. "O Adam, I'm sorry she wanted some broth."

"It's okay, Pa. Why don't I get her some broth while you go take a nice relaxing bath?"

I laughed, "Son, are you trying to tell me I stink."

"No Pa, I just thought you might want a break and relax some."

I took my son advice and an hour later I came back into the living room and on the table in front of the fireplace was an empty bowl. On the settee however was the most precious sight a father could see, my son asleep on the settee with his daughter curled up on his chest asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake them, so instead I covered them up with a blanket. Then I made myself comfortable in my favorite chair. I did have a doubt that Samantha wasn't going to fully recover.

**Adam's POV**

After that first night I spent with Samantha it seemed like she was getting better, but she had a relapse. The doctor had done all he can and he said the only thing we could do is make her comfortable. O my poor little girl, I wish I could make you all better.

I have to mourn the death of two mothers, Inger and Marie, and I have even mourn the loss of my own mother, Elizabeth, whom I never known. But to mourn the loss of a child, I just don't know if I could handle it.

Death is terrifying like the monsters in a child story, a dark shadow in the night that hovers in the night waiting to take away those we care about. It's the source of all our fears whenever we don't feel safe, whenever we feel ill, or whenever we feel lost, we feel like death is watching.

Sometimes we slip through his icy fingers, we fight him every step, but no matter how many times we escape we know he's always there.

Isn't it amazing how fragile life is? How easy it is to die?

A normal fall gone very wrong, a pleasant horse ride until the horse throws you, a day spent in town until someone robs you and beats you to death. A small cold becomes a virus or in my case a sore throat given to my daughter it becomes scarlet fever, when this happens we cannot help but wonder why.

Death is inevitable, can't be stopped, can't be predicted, can't be reversed, but can be fought, can be mourned and can be accepted.

It took two weeks but no matter how close Samantha got to death, he didn't take her. For that I am thankful for if I had lost her I just don't know what I would have done.

"_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death."- Unknown _


	10. Chapter 10

**In my story Adam is 30, Hoss is 24, and Little Joe is 18.**

Chapter 12

"Daddy, get up!" Four year old Samantha yelled as she ran into her daddy's room. "Daddy, get up!"

Adam didn't stir, he was awake, but he wasn't going to let his little princess know. "Daddy get up, you said we were going to town today." Still Adam didn't stir; he was waiting for the perfect time.

"Daddy?" Samantha called getting her face close to her daddy's face. Then all of a sudden, Adam gave a yell and grabbed hold of his daughter and started to tickle her.

The more Samantha screamed and laughed the more, Adam tickled her. "D-d-daddy!" she giggled. "S-s-stop!"

"Do you give up?" He asked her. She yelled a yes and the tickling stopped. Adam sat up on his bed and pulled Samantha onto his lap giving her a hug and a kiss in which she returned.

"How did my Princess sleep last night?" he asked her.

"Good. Daddy?"

"Yes my princess."

"Are we still going to town?"

"Yes Princess." Adam said while getting out of bed. "Now go to your room, wash your face, make sure your room is clean and your bed is made. I'll be there in a few minutes to help you get ready."

A few minutes later, after Adam had got dressed and ready, he found himself in the doorway of his daughter's room just watching her play with her dolls. Little Samantha was the apple of his eye; she wasn't like other children who would throw tantrums or cry when she didn't get her way, sure she has thrown a few fits but nothing major. She always obeyed her father, uncles, grandfather and even Hopsing.

After almost losing her, his bond with his daughter was even more special. He spent as much time with her as possible, he didn't go on errands that would keep him more than three days away from her.

"Daddy?" Samantha called from her spot on the floor next to her doll house.

"Yes, Princess." Adam replied coming out of his thoughts.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said picking her up and hugging her to his body.

"I love you more." She said returning his hug.

"But I love you the most. Now my little Samantha it's time for you to get ready if we are ever going to get to town."

A few minutes later they were on their way down stairs, and as soon as Little Sam saw her grandpa she ran over to him. She gave him a good morning and a 'I love you' before making her rounds to her two favorite uncles. She finally made her way to her seat next to her father. After saying grace the family began eating their meal.

"O boys, I forgot to mention an old friend of mine from Boston will be arriving in town today, he, his son and two daughters. So Little Joe, I'll be bunking with you, James can have my room. His son Matthew can have the down stairs guestroom and his daughters Mary and Emily can share the upstairs guest room. So Adam, I need you and Samantha to take the buckboard and I'll take the carriage, we will pick them up while we are in town."

Everyone went on eating until Little Joe broke the silence.

"Hey Pa, just how old are these daughters of his?" with a sly giggle.

"Little Joe, is girls all you think about?" Hoss asked.

"No older brother that's not all I think about, besides I'm just curious." He giggled again.

"Well to answer your question little Joe, Matthew and Mary are twins they are 18, and Emily is 24. Now we must be getting ready to leave, I know Samantha is eager to go."

It was only a matter of time till Ben, Adam and Little Sam was on their way to town. Samantha was so excited that she could hardly stay in her seat. Time and time again Adam had to remind the four year old to stay in her seat. Half way to Virginia City, Little Samantha started asking her daddy questions.

"Daddy, what are we going to do in town while we wait for the stage to arrive?" She asked while snuggling up to her daddy's side.

"Well I thought we would buy you some more cloths, maybe pick out some new books I could read to you, and maybe if you ask me nicely we will get some candy."

"Daddy," she said with a yawn, "can we get Uncle Hoss some candy too?"

"Sure we can sweetheart." Adam replied as he wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her closer to him. It wasn't long until Little Samantha was sound asleep; it was moments like this that Adam cherished the most.

Going through all the books at the store, Adam found the perfect book for him to read Samantha. The book was a big book of fairy tales and stories for children. Picking up a stack of books that he picked out for himself and his little princess, Adam went over to where Samantha was.

"Well, my princess, have you picked out which candies you would like?"

"Yes daddy and some for Uncle Hoss."

After getting the candies they headed back to buckboard to wait for the stage.

Samantha and Adam were nibbling some candy when the stage arrived; claiming out of the stage Adam carried a tired Samantha over to where Ben was waiting.

"O James, it's good to see you again after all this time." The older man had stepped out of the stage and up to his friend Ben.

"Ben, old friend it's good to see you again, may I introduce my children Matthew and Mary." The twins stepped out of the stage and greeted their father's friend.

"It's nice to meet you both; this is my oldest son, Adam and his daughter Samantha." Adam and Samantha gave a welcome.

The last to exit the stage was a young lady in a simple plain dress, her hair was long, dark reddish brown and her eyes were green. James spoke up, "O and this is my ward, Emily."


	11. Chapter 11

The last to exit the stage was a young lady in a simple plain dress, her hair was long, dark reddish brown and her eyes were green. James spoke up, "O and this is my ward, Emily."

Emily walked up to Ben and in soft yet confident voice said, "Mr. Cartwright it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. May I introduce my granddaughter, Samantha, and my oldest son, Adam."

Adam stepped forward and greeted the young lady with his most charming smile.

After all the welcomes Ben lead his friend over to the carriage, where the twins had already climbed in the back seat taking up as much room as possible and James Smith took a seat up front then looked backed at Emily, "Emily," he said to her in an almost stern voice, "stay and load the luggage in the other wagon there is no room for you to ride back with us."

Ben and Adam just stared at James and his twins, who purposely took up the extra room. They both knew that there was plenty of room for her; they both gave her an apologetic look. Emily didn't say a thing she started to load the luggage in the wagon. Adam looked at his father with a questionable look; his father just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Ben climbed up in the wagon and proceeded home.

Adam had notice Samantha had put her head on his shoulder, "Are you getting tired?"

She shook her head no, but he could tell that she was. Adam made his way over to the buckboard, "Miss Emily, I'll finish loading the luggage. I'm sure you are tired from your trip."

"Well yes I am a bit tired, Mr. Cartwright."

"Miss Emily, please just call me Adam." He said.

"Alright then Adam it is and you can just call me Emily. May I take her, so that you can finish loading up the luggage?" Adam handed Samantha to Emily, surprised that she didn't fuss; Samantha doesn't let just anyone hold her. It was only a matter of time they were on their way to the Ponderosa. They had just gotten out of town when a very sleepy Samantha spoke up, "Daddy, I don't like that man."

"Mr. Smith?" he questioned her.

"Yes." She replied.

"I don't like him either." Emily said just above a whisper. That whisper didn't go undetected by Adam. He had heard her comment but decided it was best not to say anything right now.

By the time that they were half way to the house Samantha had fallen asleep in Emily's arms, "Samantha trust you." Adam said to Emily. "She doesn't trust people right away but it seems that she trust you like she did with me, when I first found her."

"When you found her? I thought Samantha was your biological daughter."

Adam stopped the buckboard and look directly at Emily, "No, she is my adopted daughter, I've never been married. Last October, I found her in the woods. She was traveling with her aunt and uncle, they were her only family. They were shot and killed by some robbers, Samantha luckily got away. So I took her home with me and had the sheriff to found out if she had any family, she didn't. So I adopted her, I love her with all my heart and more. But since the day I found her it took her a while to trust strangers there are only a hand full of people in town that she trust and is comfortable around. That's why it surprises me that she seems to trust you right away normally she doesn't let just anyone hold her."

The rest of the trip to the Ponderosa was fairly quiet. They had arrived at the Ponderosa a little later then they should because one of the horses had slipped a shoe. Little Joe and Hoss came out of the house and began unloading the luggage. Emily still holding little sleeping Samantha climbed down from the wagon.

Adam approached her, "Little Joe already took Mary's luggage up so, if you wouldn't mind carrying Samantha, I'll take your luggage upstairs and show you your room."

"No, Adam, I don't mind." She said and then followed him into the house.

Up in her and Mary's room, Adam set down her luggage and then took Samantha from her, "Samantha's room is next door and my room is across the hall from hers. Let me know if you need anything."

Once Adam left, Mary shut the door, "You were late, and I needed my luggage an hour ago. How am I supposed to freshen up if I don't have my things!"

Mary's voice was raised, and Adam could hear everything that was said.

"I'm sorry, Mary." Emily apologized, "One of the horses slipped a shoe, so we had to go slower."

"Well Emily, all I have to say is that you are nothing just like that mother of yours. And if you think I am going to share a room with you then you thought wrong." Mary picked up Emily's bags and then threw them into the hallway; she then proceeded to push Emily out of the room. "Go sleep in the barn for all I care." Mary slammed the door in Emily's face.

A moment later Adam was in the hallway next to her and immediately picked up Emily's bags. Adam didn't say anything about what had just happened.

"You can have my room, I'll sleep in Samantha's room with her."

The next morning just a little after sunrise Adam had gone outside onto the porch to have his morning cup of coffee before waking up Samantha. But this morning Adam wasn't the only one outside, Emily was there sitting on a chair that face the corral, She was watching some of the ranch hands who were already working on busting broncos.

"Good morning, Emily, I trust you slept well." Adam said pulling Emily out of her thoughts.

"Good morning, Adam, and yes I did thank you for asking. I want to apologize for yesterday; you didn't have to let me use your room. Mary is spoiled and gets her way no matter what. I find it in my best interest not to fight with her and just let her have her way. I am sorry for taking your room away from you; I could have slept somewhere else."

"Emily, if I may ask. Why does James refer to you as his ward?" Adam asked sipping on his coffee.

"Because that's what I am. My mother married him when I was 12; his children Matthew and Mary were six and spoiled rotten. James loved my mother that much was certain but he has never loved me. It was out of his love for my mother that after her death, he took me in as his ward." Emily said while looking down at her hands.

Adam didn't get a chance to say anything, for the sound of the front door opening and the sobs of a crying child caught his attention.

Adam immediately picked up Samantha, held her close and let her cry. While patting her back, Adam sat down trying to calm her down. Samantha started to calm down, her sobs turned into sniffs.

"Was it a nightmare?" Adam asked.

Samantha nodded her head; meanwhile Emily had headed inside toward the kitchen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

She shook her head no. Emily had returned with a small glass of juice.

She handed the glass to Adam, who thanked her, and returned to her seat. Adam handed the glass to Samantha, who drank half of the glass in one gulp.

Adam and Emily gave a giggle, Samantha just smiled.

"I take it you must have been thirsty, little one?" Emily asked.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. I hope you feel better."

"Yes ma'am." Samantha replied snuggling into her father's embrace.

They sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company; Samantha had fallen asleep in Adam's arms.

"I am going to lay here back down and let her sleep. The past few weeks have been rough for us." Adam said getting up.

"What was wrong? If I may ask." Emily asked while picking up the empty dishes.

"Samantha was sick with scarlet fever. She has only been over it completely for a week and a half. She gets tried easy and sleeps a lot but the doctor says it's natural until she gets all her strength back."

Emily felt sorry for this child who had been through so much in her life. "She is an angel I bet."

"She is angel although she can throw tantrums too. It's very rare that we see her act up. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to put her back in bed." Adam left to put the little sleeping angel back in bed.


	12. Chapter 12

All throughout breakfast, Mary was fussing up a storm. Adam was sure that she would wake up Samantha.

"Miss Mary, would you please be so kind as to stop yelling. All of your yelling is bound to wake up Samantha." Adam calmly asked.

"No I will not, Mister Cartwright! My room was too hot and this coffee is bitter. I hate it here, this place is horrible." Mary fussed some more.

Not even a minute later, little Samantha came down stairs and over to her daddy. "Daddy." She said while rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Daddy someone woke me up."

Adam picked her up and hugged her, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes sir." She replied. A few minutes later Hopsing brought out a fresh plate of pancakes for Samantha. After their meal the families were discussing on what they were going to do today.

"Well, I don't know what the rest of you are doing but Samantha and I are going to go riding. Miss Emily, I was wondering if you would to join us?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I would love too as long as Samantha doesn't mind." Emily replied.

"I don't mind, Miss Emily." Samantha replied with a smile.

"Well its settled then, now the three of us should start getting ready to go then." Adam said standing up and setting Samantha down.

Little Samantha walked over to Emily, "Miss Emily, would you mind helping me with my riding clothes?"

"No, little one, I don't mind. I would love to help you." Emily said taking Samantha's hand and started to walk up the stairs.

Half an hour later the trio was ready for their ride. With a blanket and a picnic lunch the trio set off; Adam and Samantha riding Sport, and Emily riding Starlight, Samantha's horse.

"Daddy, can we take Miss Emily to our special spot by the pond?" Samantha asked looking up at her daddy.

"Sure, sweetheart, I'm sure Miss Emily will love it." he said a gave her a kiss on top of her head.

The trio arrived at the special spot; it was a beautiful pond with clear water, beside the pond was two huge oak trees which provided shade for a soft grassy patch between the two. It was the perfect spot for the picnic. They dismounted the horses and tied them up to a small tree. Emily and Samantha unfolded the blanket and placed it on the ground. Adam grabbed the rest of the supplies and the saddle bags then joined the girls at the blanket. After settling down, Adam opened one of the saddle bags and pulled out Samantha's doll, "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thank you daddy." She said taking the doll from her daddy.

Samantha picked flowers and played with the baby ducklings. Running back over toward her daddy and Emily, Samantha touched Adam on the shoulder, "Tag you're it daddy!" She ran off with her daddy chasing after her. Finally Adam caught her, "Tag!" he yelled took off running. Samantha ran over towards Emily ,who had been watching, tapped her on the shoulder, "Tag you're it!" then she ran off.

Adam, Emily, and Samantha played tag for over half an hour; running, laughing and giggling, they were happy and care free.

Thirty minutes later when the game was over the trio sat on the blanket giggling and laughing.

"I can't remember the last time I have laughed this much. Thank you Adam and Samantha." Emily stated while setting out lunch.

"I could listen to Samantha and you laugh all day, Miss Emily." Adam stated.

After lunch Adam and Emily sat on the blanket talking and laughing, Samantha was feeding the ducks the left over bread.

"Emily, what makes you stay with James if you don't like it?" Adam asked.

"It's simple; I have nowhere else to go."

Later that night after supper the families were gathered in the living room.

"Samantha it's time for you to go to bed." Adam said picking her up.

"Okay daddy, night everyone." With that said Adam took Samantha upstairs.

Up in Samantha's room Adam helped her get ready for bed, they could hear fussing going on.

"Daddy, Miss Mary sure loves to fuss a lot."

Adam chuckled, "That she does, sweetheart." He started to tuck her in.

"Oh no, daddy we forgot my dolly. We need to go get her."

"Ok sweetheart we will go get her, then it's time for bed. I will be in bed soon." Picking her up he carried her downstairs, Mary was still fussing.

Adam and Samantha had reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Mary tarring Samantha's doll up.

"Noooo!" Samantha cried. "My dolly!"

Everyone of the Cartwright and Emily looked at Mary with an expression of shock.

"My Dollllyyyy!" Samantha cried into Adam's Shoulder he carried her upstairs to try to calm her down.

Back downstairs Emily was scolding Mary.

"Mary, how could you?"

"It was just a stupid doll." Mary replied.

"But it was Samantha's doll and it was special to her."

"I don't care. I am going to bed now." With that said Mary left.

Ben and James had been fussing about what Mary did, until everyone decided to go to bed.

Emily stayed behind and picked up the torn doll. Holding the doll close to her chest, she let a tear roll down her cheek, and memories of her own special doll being destroy flowed through her mind. Quickly she went up to her room and grabbed her sewing kit, she was going to try and fix the doll. While up in the room Emily could hear Samantha still crying, her heart broke for the child.

About two hours later, Adam had finally gotten Samantha to calm down and to go to sleep. He knew he would have to do something about trying to fix her doll. Deciding to go and retrieve the broken doll, Adam made his was down stairs. But to his surprise he found Emily asleep in the chair with the mended doll in her lap.

"Emily." Adam called out to her. "Wake up."

Emily awoke, "Oh Adam, it's you. I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"You fixed her doll?" he asked.

"I did. I couldn't stand for her to be heartbroken."

"But why? You didn't have too."

"I know Adam but I wanted to do it. For I know what it's like to have a special doll be torn away from you."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all the great reviews.

I will not be posting a chapter this weekend. Im sorry I have a wedding that i will be going to. So until next tuesday... Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

Next the morning Samantha came down stairs holding her newly mended dolly.

"Good morning, Samantha. I see your dolly was fixed." Joe stated picking her up.

"Good morning, Uncle Little Joe. Yes my dolly is fixed. Daddy said Miss Emily spent half the night fixing her."

"Well she did a really good job." Joe hugged his niece.

"Uncle Joe, I don't like Mary. She is mean, spoiled and yells too much. She also broke my dolly. Do you think you could help me teach her a lesson?" Samantha asked giving her uncle the puppy dog face.

"Well, it would be wrong if we did, but nobody messes with my niece. Although whatever we do, we need to make it look like an accident, that way we don't get in trouble."

"Good idea, Uncle Joe." She hugged her uncle.

"Hey don't I get a hug too." Adam said coming down the stairs with his pa and Hoss.

"Of course you do daddy." She said running over to her daddy in her little blue sundress.

Picking up his beautiful daughter, "Don't you just look like a little angel." Adam hugged and kissed his daughter who gave a giggle.

After breakfast Ben announced to the families the plans for the day.

"Adam, I need you to ride up to the lumber site and check on the men with cattle in the north pasture. Make sure everything is in order. Joe, I need you to stay around here and do the chores in and around the barn. Also check on the hands that are breaking the horses. Hoss, I need you to go to town with me. We have several things that need to get done and supplies to pick up. James, Mary, Matthew and Emily will be going with us so I'll need you to take the buckboard and we will take the carriage."

"Daddy, what about me what am I going to do?" Little Samantha asked.

"Well, Sweetheart, you will stay here with Hopsing and Uncle Joe. I want you to help out Hopsing and Uncle Joe if they ask for your help." Adam responded to her.

"Yes Sir." Little Samantha smiled up at her daddy.

"Mr. Cartwright, if you it's alright with you and Adam doesn't mind, I would like to go along with Adam and see more of the Ponderosa." Emily shyly asked.

"Emily! You would just be in the way as you always are." James rudely stated.

Adam cleared his throat, "Well, Pa, if it is alright with you. I wouldn't mind if Emily rode along with me, the company would be much appreciated."

"I don't mind, Son. And James, Emily wouldn't be a bother." Ben replied.

After everything was settled, they families started on their different ways. Hoss, Ben, James and the twins left for town. With a kiss and a hug goodbye to Samantha, Adam and Emily were off, riding on Sport and Starlight.

"Well, Little Sam, it's just us and Hopsing and right now Hopsing doesn't need your help. So my, Little Sam, what shall we do first?" Joe said with a little wicked grin.

"Humm…. Well you know I'm still very mad at Mary. I think it's time to teach her a lesson." Samantha gave a wicked smile.

If only Mary knew what kind of night she was in for. With evil grins on their faces Joe and Samantha started to work out the revenge on Mary. First thing they did was loosen the bolts on the bed, to make sure it would fall. The second thing they did was put some itching powder in her nightgown and slippers. The third thing to was change her face powder with flour.

"This is going to be great, Uncle Little Joe. That will teach her a lesson." Samantha stated.

"It sure will my Little Sam, nobody messes with my niece. Maybe she will learn her lesson about fussing or she will just fuss more. It sure is going to be funny. But Sam we have to make sure we act innocent." Joe stated taking Samantha into her room. "You know Sam, we will most likely get in trouble."

"I know, but I'll take all the blame, so you don't get in trouble and miss the dance this weekend in town. Do you think Daddy is going to ask Miss Emily to go to the dance with him? I hope he does, I think Daddy likes Miss Emily." She stated while putting her dolly on the bed.

"Well that sweet of you to want to take the entire blame sweetie and maybe your daddy will take Miss Emily to the dance. But enough talking sweetie we need to get you changed into work cloths so you don't mess up your pretty dress." Joe said. After helping Samantha change into her work cloths and boots, Joe and Samantha went to do the chores in the barn.

"Oh Adam, the Ponderosa is so beautiful. Your family has taken wonderful care of the land. It is a wonderful place for Samantha to grow up." Emily stated as they stopped their horses at the top of a hill.

"It is a beautiful place and Samantha loves it here, especially with all the animals and flowers. Emily, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Of course you can Adam." She smiled at him.

"Emily, I know we haven't known each other but for a few days , but I was wondering if you would accompany me to the dance this weekend?" He asked giving her one of his famous smiles.

"Adam, I would be honored to go with you to the dance." Emily blushed.

Later that day, everyone had arrived back at the house.

"Well I'm going to freshen up. I better have some fresh coffee waiting for me, with some sugar on the side." Mary demanded making her way upstairs.

"I'll go make some coffee." Joe stated.

"I'll help." Samantha went with Joe into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Joe went to making the coffee; Samantha went to get the sugar. Joe was watching Sam put the sugar into the sugar dish but instead of sugar she put salt into the dish.

A few minutes later, Mary returned her nose white as snow, everyone gave a giggle.

"Mary! What in the world is all over your face?" her father questioned.

"What? What do you mean? Why are you all laughing?!" Mary yelled.

James went over to his daughter and wiped her nose off with his handkerchief.

"You use too much powder. You know Mary it sort of looks like flour."

"Well I…I…I am going to have my coffee now." She said marching over to the table. She poured her cup of coffee and added her sugar.

Taking a big gulp of her coffee, her face goes pale and she spits out her coffee.

Everyone gasped, "Mary, my child, are you alright?" Her father asked with concern.

"That was not sugar! It was salt!" Mary yelled.

"Mary, I'm sure it was just an accident." Ben stated trying not to laugh.

"Aaaagggg…someone is trying to kill me!" she yelled. At that everyone busted out laughing.

Dinner was quite for Mary who was still mad and not speaking. Everyone was talking about the dance this weekend. Who was going with whom.

"Adam, have you decided on who you wanted to take to the dance?" Ben asked.

"I have, Pa." Adam replied and continued to eat his supper.

"Well, Son, are you going to tell us?" Ben inquired.

"Well, Pa, I will have the honor of taking the beautiful Emily." Adam said with a smile while looking at Emily who blushed.

Mary went to bed after dinner, but it wasn't even a half hour before she started to scream.

Mary ran down the stairs yelling and scratching all over.

"Mary, what is going on now?" James ordered.

"The bed it broke and now I'm all itchy. What is going on!" She yelled.

"Well I for one don't want to be around for all this yelling I'm going to feed the horses. Come on little Sam, let's go feed Starlight." Joe said picking up his niece out of Adam's lap.

Matthew and Hoss went upstairs to fix the bed, while Emily helped Mary get cleaned up and a bath.

Ben and James didn't know what to do or say they were both mad at what was going on.

"I don't know what is going on, Pa, but I'm going to figure it out." Adam said walking out of the house and into the barn.

"Okay, you two. Why do I have a feeling that you two are in on all of this?" Adam questioned Sam and Joe.

"What do you mean Adam?" Joe replied.

"You know what I mean Joe. Tell me. "Adam demanded.

"It was me, Daddy." Samantha whispered.

"You?" Adam said kneeling down in front of her.

"Yes Sir."

"Do you want to tell me why?" he asked looking at her directly in the eye.

"Well, she is mean and she yells a lot. I wanted to get her back for breaking my dolly." She said looking down at the ground.

"You couldn't have done it all by yourself. Did Uncle Joe help you?"

"Yes sir, but please Daddy, don't let Uncle Joe get in trouble it was all my idea." She pleaded.

"Well thank you for being honest with me. As funny as it was, it was wrong of the two of you to pull pranks on Mary. But because you were honest and the fact that I also think that Mary need a lesson, you two are not in trouble; next time you do it you will be punished. Both you and your Uncle Joe will have a hard time sitting. Now let's get these horses feed then I think it's time that we all head to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week had gone smoothly; the day of the dance had finally arrived. Everyone was excited, especially Emily and Adam who had grown closer to each other.

"I wish I could go to the dance with you and Miss Emily, daddy." Samantha said while helping her daddy with the chores in the barn.

"I know you do sweetheart, but you will be able to go to the fair tomorrow. We will be there all day tomorrow. Your uncle Joe is going to race in the horse race and uncle Hoss is going to be in the pie eating contest. There is also going to be a dance, and I promise you and I will dance a few dances together."

"Okay daddy. Daddy, do you think Sophie will be there?" She asked.

"I'm sure she will be, sweetheart." Adam continued working.

"Daddy, do you like Miss Emily?" Samantha asked. Adam stopped working.

"Well of course I do sweetheart. Why wouldn't I like her?"

"Daddy, do you love Miss Emily?" Samantha asked.

Adam's heart raced, did he love Emily? He liked Emily a lot, he was fond of her. He looked forward to any time they could spend together, but did he love her. If she was to leave and go back home would he miss her? Of course he would, the very thought of Emily leaving made him sad. His thoughts went on. Did he love her?

"Daddy?" Samantha called out to him. "Daddy?"

Being pulled out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Daddy you didn't answer my question. Do you love Miss Emily?" Samantha asked again.

Adam kneeled in front of Samantha and took her little hands in is, "This is between you and me sweetheart, but yes I think I am falling in love with Miss Emily. I hope you are alright with that sweetheart."

"Oh yes, daddy. I love Miss Emily and I'm glad for you, daddy. I promise I wont tell."

Just after lunch Samantha and Emily were spending some time together out in the garden helping Hopsing tend to the vegetables.

"Miss Emily, are you excited about the dance tonight?" Samantha asked.

"Yes I am." Emily replied.

"Are you glad that my daddy asked you?"

"Very much so, I wouldn't want to go to the dance with anyone but him." Emily said with a smile.

"Miss Emily, do you like my daddy?" Samantha asked.

"Why yes I do. Your father is kind, handsome, charming, and caring. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, Miss Emily, do you love my daddy?" Samantha curiously asked.

"Do I love…."Emily stopped in mid-sentence. Her thoughts ran away with her. Did she love Adam? She did care about him a lot, she longed to spend as much time as she could with him. When she was with him her world seemed complete, she felt alive. When the time comes, when she would have to leave, would she be able to; no, the very thought of leaving him made her heart break. So did she love him? The answer was yes.

"Miss Emily?" Samantha said pulling Emily out of her thoughts.

"Yes, little Sam, I do love your father. But is this our little secret."

Little did Samantha and Emily know their conversation had been heard by Mary and Matthew.

"So it seems that Emily is in love with Adam, Matthew." Mary jealously stated.

"So why does it matter to you, Mary?" Matthew asked.

"Why? Why? Because that nobody doesn't deserve a handsome man like Adam, I don't think she deserves to go to the dance. Besides she is practically a servant girl." Mary replied.

"Mary, you are just jealous because none of the Cartwright boys asked you to the dance."

"Well I don't care about that Matthew, but I am going to make sure that Emily doesn't go to the dance." Mary hissed.

"Whatever you do Mary, leave me out of it." Matthew stated walking away, he knew Mary was going to something awful to Emily.

Later that evening after a light supper everyone was getting ready to go. Emily had returned from the bath house to finish getting ready. All she needed to do was fix her hair, add a little make up (not that she needed any she was beautiful without it) and put on her dress and shoes. Upon entering her room, Emily's face went pale. Her dress was torn and scatter all over the room.

Her hopes of dancing with Adam were crushed. Shutting the door Emily slipped on a simple dress.

All the men in the house and little Samantha were down stairs waiting for Mary and Emily to come down stairs. Mary was the first to come down the stairs, Emily followed but stopped on the landing.

"Well let's be off." Mary said dragging Matthew out the door with her, their father followed after them.

"Emily, is everything alright?" Adam questioned seeing a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Adam; I will not be able to go to the dance with you." With that said Emily ran up the stair into her room.

At the sound of the door closing, Adam looked at his father with hurt and confusion on his face.

"Daddy, something is wrong. I am going to go check on Miss Emily." Samantha said going upstairs.

A few minutes later Samantha came down the stairs with a sad look on her face.

"Oh Daddy!" Samantha cried running over to her daddy who picked her up.

"What is it sweetheart?" Everyone listened closely to what Samantha was about to say.

"Miss Emily, is crying on the bed, her dress is torn and scattered all over her room. She is not going to the dance because someone tore her dress up." Samantha cried she was so sad for Emily.

Adam handed Samantha to his father, "Hoss, Joe why don't y'all go ahead. Emily and I will take the other carriage. I am going to go talk to Emily."

Outside the door Adam could hear Emily crying.

"Emily, may I come in?" Adam asked knocking gently. After not hearing a reply, Adam slowly opened the door to see Emily crying on the bed. Going over to the bedside table Adam opened the draw and pulled out one of his handkerchiefs. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Adam reached over and handed Emily the handkerchief. Adam had seen Emily's dress torn on the floor it made him mad that someone would do this to Emily.

"Emily?" Adam called out to her. Emily sat up on the bed tears rolling down her face.

Adam brushed her hair out of her faced and wiped the tears away.

"Emily, everything is going to be alright."

"Oh Adam, I wanted to go to the dance with you so much. But now I have nothing to wear. Maybe I am not meant to be there or with you." She cried softly.

Adam didn't say anything he just took her in his arms and held her. Adam knew then he loved her no matter what. He was in love with Emily.

Adam looked Emily in the eyes, "Emily, I love you and no matter which dress you wear I want to take you to that dance and dance the night away with you in my arms."

Emily wasn't sure she heard right, "You love me?"

"Yes, yes Emily I love you." Adam said with honesty and love.

"Oh Adam, I love you too." Emily said hugging him while a tear ran down her cheek.

Looking at each other, Adam placed a hand on Emily's face and wiped away her tear. Adam brought his lips closer to hers, and then he slowly touched his lips to hers and kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

They kissed.

At first it was soft, sweet and so full of love, but the more they kissed the stronger and more passionate it became.

"Ahem…" the clearing of a throat caused Adam and Emily to jump. Adam and Emily turned to face the door. It was Ben standing in the door and he was holding Samantha in his arms.

"Well, I came up here to see if everything is alright and I see that it is." Ben said with a smile.

Standing up Adam and Emily walk over to Ben, "Pa..I..we…" Adam couldn't find the words all he could do was smile.

"I know son." Ben said he could see in Adam's eyes that he was in love. "Well I have the carriage waiting for the two of you. If you leave soon you can make it before the dance starts."

Emily's smile faded, "I can't go to the dance someone destroyed my dress."

Adam wrapped an arm around Emily and held her close.

"Don't you worry about that, I have a plan. Adam, go down stairs and wait. Samantha run to the garden and pick two of the pretest red roses and bring them up here. Emily start fixing your hair." Ben order.

Everyone did as they were told; Ben left and went to his room.

Opening his closet door there was it was. The red dress, last dress his Marie wore. Ben couldn't get rid of the dress, it was Marie's favorite, he knew that Hopsing snuck in every so often to clean it and air it out. Ben grabbed the dress and took it to Emily.

"Oh Mr. Cartwright, the dress it's beautiful."

"Emily, this dress was my late wife's. I just couldn't part with it, but now it serves a purpose."

"Oh, thank you." Emily hugged Ben.

"Well now go on get ready, you have a dance waiting for you."

Adam, Ben, James, Samantha and Hopsing were waiting down stairs for Emily. Samantha was almost asleep in her daddy's arms. James and Ben were playing chess. Hopsing was enjoying a good book.

Suddenly they heard a door shut and footsteps, they all rose to see Emily at the top of the stairs.

Adam's heart raced she was so beautiful.

James' eyes water, Emily looked so much like her mother. James raced up the stairs and escorted Emily down the steps over to Adam who handed a sleepy Samantha over to her grandpa.

James turned to Emily, "Emily, my child, you look so much like your mother. Can you ever forgive me? I became so bitter and lonely after your mother died that I forgot I still had a piece of her with me and that's you. You mother may have left but her spirit and love shines through you. I'm sorry for how I have treated you."

Emily didn't know what to say she just nodded her head, "Yes, I forgive you." She hugged her stepfather.

"Miss Emily, you look like a princess." Samantha stated and she was right. The red dress was beautiful on Emily, her hair was half pulled up with two red roses tucked into it.

Adam took her hands in his and kissed her on the cheek, "Emily, you are so beautiful. Shall we go to the dance now?"

"Yes." Was all she could say. Moments later Adam and Emily were on their way to the dance.

Up in Samantha's room Ben was tucking in his granddaughter.

"Grandpa would you read me a story?"

"Of course I will sweetheart." Ben answered picking up the book of fairy tales.

He began, "Once upon a time… The wife of a rich man fell sick, and as she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter to her bedside and said, "Dear child, be good and pious, and then the good God will always protect you, and I will look down on you from heaven and be near you."

Thereupon she closed her eyes and departed. Every day the maiden went out to her mother's grave, and wept, and she remained pious and good. When winter came the snow spread a white sheet over the grave, and by the time the spring sun had drawn it off again, the man had taken another wife.

The woman had brought with her into the house two daughters, who were beautiful and fair of face, but vile and black of heart. Now began a bad time for the poor step-child. "Is the stupid goose to sit in the parlor with us," they said. "He who wants to eat bread must earn it. Out with the kitchen-wench." They took her pretty clothes away from her, put an old grey bedgown on her, and gave her wooden shoes.

"Just look at the proud princess, how decked out she is," they cried, and laughed, and led her into the kitchen. There she had to do hard work from morning till night, get up before daybreak, carry water, light fires, cook and wash. Besides this, the sisters did her every imaginable injury - they mocked her and emptied her peas and lentils into the ashes, so that she was forced to sit and pick them out again. In the evening when she had worked till she was weary she had no bed to go to, but had to sleep by the hearth in the cinders. And as on that account she always looked dusty and dirty, they called her Cinderella….."

Ben looked down on his beautiful granddaughter who had fallen asleep. Putting up the book Ben tucked her in then went down stairs.

That night Samantha tossed and turned, she was having a nightmare about an evil stepmother.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys I know its a short chapter but i wanted to make it sweet. Remember i dont own any bonanza chacaters or the lyrics in this chapter those belong to billy joel.

Hope you enjoy it, im also sorry i posted it late. but i will be posting up to four chapters this week so expect a new chapter soon. i love you guys!

* * *

Adam and Emily spent the night dancing in each other's arms. They were also the last ones home that night. One the hands took the carriage and stabled the horses, while escorting Emily inside he noticed the light coming from Samantha's room.

"Why is her light on?" Adam said out loud to himself.

"You should go check on Samantha. I'll turn off the lamp and lock door. I was going to get myself a glass of water anyways." Emily stated.

"Thank you Emily. And thank you for a wonderful evening. Goodnight." Adam kissed her.

"Goodnight, Adam." Emily replied with a blush.

Upon entering Samantha's room, he found his father in the rocking chair holding Samantha who looked to be fighting sleep.

Crouching down in front of Samantha, Adam looked upon his daughter with concern.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" She replied by shaking her head no.

Adam looking to his Pa for an answer, "Pa, do you know what is wrong with her?"

"I heard her screaming and rushed in here to see her thrashing about. She was having a horrible nightmare." Ben replied.

"Pa, I'll be right back." Adam said picking up his night cloths and headed to the upstairs powder room.

Coming back into the room, Adam took little Samantha in his arms and let his father go to bed.

Taking a seat in the rocking chair, "Now my sweet angel, it's time for you to go to sleep…."

Adam started to hum, and then very softly he started to sing…..

"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away " _

Samantha hugged he dolly close, her eyes were getting heavy. Samantha snuggled closer to her father.

"_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay _

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me"_

Samantha had fallen asleep. Very slowly Adam got up and placed Samantha in the bed then blew out the lamp. Lying down beside her he took his daughter in his arms then softly he said.

"My sweet little girl, I wish I could take away all the nightmares and all the evils in this world that make you afraid. I wish I could change the past so you wouldn't have gone through all that you did. My sweet little angel, I hope you always know that I will always be here to protect you and keep you safe. I hope I can provide you with the things you need not just the things you want. I hope that you will always know that my love for you will never run out. And when that time comes that you may leave me for a family of your own, I hope that you remember you will always be my little girl. I love you my little angel, and I will always be your daddy; and nobody will ever change that."

Adam kissed her on the forehead, then slowly he start to drift off to sleep, "Goodnight my angel."


	17. Chapter 17

The fair took place in the town square; there was two tents set up one for the contest and games, the other for the families to have their picnic lunches. The Cartwright family and their guest had arrived and were ready for a good time. Everyone but Samantha, she was worried would her daddy marry Miss Emily and if they did would she be mean to her. Samantha was scarred, what if instead of being mean to she sent her away. She just got her daddy she didn't want to lose him.

"Samantha, sweetheart?" her daddy called her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh...I mean Sir."

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" he said picking her up from the wagon.

"Yes, Sir. Daddy, can we find Sophie?"

"Of course we can sweetheart but first we need to help unload the picnic supplies and find a free table."

After unloading the wagon and finding the perfect table for their picnic, everyone went their own ways. Adam, Emily and little Samantha went in search for Sophie and her family.

"Sophie!" Samantha shouted when she saw her friend.

"Samantha!" Sophie shouted back.

The girls ran toward each other, hugging as soon as they were in arms reach.

"Samantha, I missed you. Daddy and Mommy said you were sick and that I couldn't play with you until you were better." The girls hugged again. "Do you want to play?"

"Yes. Daddy, may I go play with Sophie and the other kids?" Samantha asked her daddy.

Before Adam could answer Sophie's father spoke, "Adam, Anna and I don't mind watching the girls. You and Miss Emily enjoy some time together."

"Well if you don't mind watching them." Adam replied.

"So is that a yes, daddy?" Samantha asked giving her daddy the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, don't misbehave. Stay in eye sight of Mr. and Mrs. Brown. And I want you two girls to stay together. We will back to get you in two hours so that we can watch your Uncle Joe in the horse race. Do you understand?" Adam stated while knelt down in front of Samantha.

"Yes Sir." Little Sam replied.

"Good now give me a hug and a kiss." Little Sam gave her daddy a hug and a kiss. "Have fun, sweetheart, and I will see you in two hours."

Adam and Emily watched the two girls run over to where the other children were playing. Adam spent a moment watching Samantha play with other children, running back and forth in the grassy area between the two tents; it brought joy to his heart.

"You can't get me." Little Sam yelled running away from Sophie. The girls were playing tag and Sophie was it.

"Yes I can." Sophie yelled back.

Little Sam had turned her head to look behind her when she crashed into someone and fell onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Little Samantha hollered.

"Are you okay, Samantha?" Sophie asked helping her friend up.

"Yes thank you."

"Hey you ran into me." a boy yelled.

It was Billy; he was an older boy who thought he was the best at everything.

"I'm sorry Billy." Samantha apologized then grabbed Sophie's hand a started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Billy called.

The girls turned around.

"You know, Samantha, it's been nice knowing you. It's a shame that little Sophie won't have a friend to play with soon." said Billy.

"What are you talking about Billy?" Little Sam asked.

"Well, my ma and pa said that they bet your dad will marry Miss Emily, and you know what that's means don't you."

Samantha shook her head no.

"Well it means you will have a stepmother. When they get married they will send you away, or be mean to you."

"That can't be true my daddy had two step- mommies and they didn't send him away." Sam replied back to Billy.

"Well they didn't send him away because he is a boy. Stepmothers only send away little girls."

"You are lying, Billy." Samantha replied taking Sophie's hands and walking away.

Samantha and Sophie sat down under a shade tree.

"Sophie, do you think Billy was telling the truth about stepmothers?" Little Sam asked.

"I don't think so, besides Miss Emily seems really nice."

"She is really nice. Daddy and Miss Emily love each other. Sophie what am I going to do?" Samantha asked with worry.

"Samantha!" her daddy called from near one of the tents.

"I have to go; I will see you after lunch Sophie." Samantha said running off to her waiting daddy.

Adam picked up his daughter, "Well now did you have fun, my little sweetheart?"

"Yes daddy." She said.

"Samantha, I got you something." Emily said holding up a package and handing it to Samantha.

Samantha opened the package. It was a beautiful stuffed bear.

"Thank you, I love it." Samantha said hugging the bear close to her. Maybe Billy was wrong she thought or maybe Miss Emily was just acting nice because of her daddy, Samantha thought.

"Well, let's go find a good spot to watch Joe race." Adam said holding out his free hand for Emily to take.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry the Chapter is posted late i was sick the past few days.

* * *

The race had just finished, and Joe Cartwright finished first by a foot.

"He won, he won." Samantha shouted from her daddy's arms.

Making their way over to the finish line were Joe was receiving his award and cash prize, Samantha was so excited she hoped out of her daddy's arms and run over to her uncle.

"You won, you won Uncle Joe." Samantha ran up to her uncle who picked her up.

"I sure did my Little Sam." Joe smiled at his niece. "Who gave you the stuffed bear?"

"Miss Emily did." Little Sam replied.

Ben Cartwright walked up to his son and congratulated him.

"Joe, I think you need to take Cochise to the stable and let her get a good rest. She ran a hard race and when you are done, come find us in the tent for lunch." Ben stated taking his granddaughter in his arms.

Joe led his horse toward the stables.

"Well now, let us go prepare lunch." Ben said walking toward the tent.

"O come on Joe, please let me have just one chicken wing. I'll starve to death before the pie eating contest." Grumbled Hoss.

"Hoss, do you want to win or not? You can't win on a full stomach."

"Dagburnit, Joe, I'll be all bones soon." Hoss watch hungrily as the rest of the family ate.

It was after lunch and Adam was still sitting at the picnic tables with little Samantha asleep in his arms holding tightly onto her stuffed bear. Adam had been watching Emily talking to a few of the other women in town, when his father came up to him and set down.

"Emily, is such a wonderful person isn't she?"

"She sure is, Pa." Adam stated with a cheeky grin.

"Adam, you do know that they will be leaving in a week, don't you?"

"Yes Pa, I know." frowned Adam looking down at his beautiful daughter, who slept so peacefully.

"Do you want her to stay?"

"Of course I do, Pa. I must confess to you I've never felt this way before. I feel that if she leaves a part of myself will be gone. And I know I haven't know her long, Pa, but there is something there I just can't begin to explain." looking honestly in to his father's eyes.

"What about Samantha? How do you think she will feel about all of this?"

"I'm not sure, Pa. She seems like she is fine with everything. But I'm not sure; I want my little sweetheart to have both a mother and father. I want to give her everything in the world." Adam stated holding Samantha closer to him and placing a soft kiss on her head.

"Son, do you remember how you acted, when I married Marie and brought her home?"

"Yes, I was horrible. I hated her and I was afraid. I hated her because I thought she was a replacement for Inger. I loved Inger, she was my mother. I was afraid to love her. I afraid that if I loved her she would go away just like my real mother and Inger. But I loved her anyways whether she knew it or not."

"She knew it son and she understood." Ben patted his son on the back. "And this little angel here, my not like the idea at first but one day she will. She may get jealous because you are spending more time with someone else. But when the time comes, Son, and it will come; you have just have to make sure to equal out your time. Make sure she gets her special time with you. Include her in decisions with its big or small. Must important always tell her you love her."

"Pa, what do I do if she acts like I did? What if she hates me? Pa, I couldn't bare it if she hated me, it would break my heart. From the moment I laid eyes on Samantha I knew I loved her and wanted nothing but the best for her. I want her to have both a father and mother, but if she hated me for wanted to get married, I just don't know what I would do."

"Adam, my son, I don't think Samantha could ever hate you. Sure she might get mad or upset but once you explain to her and she has full understanding, she will be fine. She may test the waters with whomever you marry and find out her limits, just like she has done with you. But you know, my son, Samantha acts nothing like you boys did and sometimes still do. You boys still act like you are children sometimes, fussing, fighting, pranks and getting in trouble." Ben gave a little laugh, "Samantha has tested the waters some but she knows the consequences, she doesn't act up much. I believe the reason she doesn't act up much is because of everything she has been through. Son, I don't believe you have anything to worry about. Just love her, be there for her, and listen to what she has to say; and everything will work out just fine."

With that said Ben got up and left, leaving Adam to his thoughts.

Emily sat down next to Adam, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh Adam, today has been so wonderful."

"It has been and the day isn't even over yet." He smiled at her.

"I know we still have to watch Hoss in the pie eating contest and then there is the dance. I remember you telling me last night that you promised Samantha you would dance with her. I can't wait to see you two dancing together."

"I've been looking forward to dancing with her all day. Emily?"

"Yes Adam."

"Do you like here in Virginia City and the Ponderosa?"

"I do very much. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering, what you thought about staying?"

"I don't know Adam, I want to stay. I love you and Samantha so much, but everything between us has happened so fast. I need time to think it over."

The rest of the day was wonderful; Hoss won the pie eating contest. And Adam and Samantha danced many dances together. Sadly the day had to end and the Cartwrights and their guest headed home.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys sorry I havent posted a new chapter in about a week. I just started my new job and im still trying to get use to my new schedule. So im not going to have set days for right now on when chapters will be posted but my goal is for atleast two new capters a week. Ive got some great plans for Adam, Emily and Samantha. So if you will bare with me I will make sure you will not be disappointed with the rest of the rest of the story.

So for now a little something of whats going to happen.

-love you guys.

* * *

Adam put his head in hands what was he going to do. For the past three days Samantha has been acting up. Yelling, being rude, disobedient, and it all seem to be directed toward Emily. Adam hated what he was about to do but he knew it needed to be done. Getting up from the table Adam made his way out to the barn where Samantha and his father were doing chores.

"Pa, I need to speak with Samantha alone."

Ben Cartwright knew what was about to happen and left the barn.

Adam sat down on a hay bale so that he was eye level with Samantha.

"Samantha, I am only going to ask you once and I want the truth. What is going on? Why are you misbehaving?" Looking at his daughter straight in the eyes.

Samantha thought about his questions she knew she needed to tell him the truth.

"Samantha?"

"I'm afraid." She admitted.

"Afraid?" her confession confused Adam, why was she afraid. "Why are you afraid?"

"I don't want stepmother! They are mean, evil and they send little girls away. I just want it to be us, you and me, daddy!" She cried. Adam reached out and pulled Samantha into his embrace. Oh, his poor little girl, it all made sense now. What had caused his little girl to think this? Was it because of Emily and himself? Or did someone tell her these crazy ideas?

"Daddy, don't ever leave me. I don't want a step-mommy…don't send me away…" Samantha cried into her daddy's shoulder. Adam just held her and let her cry.

Little did Adam know their conversation was heard by Emily.

Emily thought to herself. Everything makes sense now, why little Sam was acting up, how she talked to her. Everything the past few days happened because of her and Adam loving each other. Samantha is afraid I will take her father away from her and that I will be a mean step-mother if we were to ever marry. I would never want to come between Adam and Samantha I love them both too much to come between them.

Emily left and went into the house, her mind made up that she will leave with the rest of her family.


End file.
